Who am I?
by CharlieRayne
Summary: A young hanyou named Chiaki, the rapechild of a mortal woman and a terrible demon. What will happen when she joins Inuyasha and the others? And what about Sesshoumaru? Will he get to understand what is going on inside of him?
1. Chapter 1 A Hated Life

Hi, some of you might have found this fanfic on or even here for quite a while ago (I don't remember if I posted it here as well) However, I've decided to somewhat rewrite the story. I was reading it the other day and was more or less horrified with the lack "life" in the story so to speak, and all the errors -_-'  
So yeah, I'll post the improved version here, I don't think it'll be more than a couple of days before all 11 chapters are out again, and maybe more, depends on whether that idiotic writer's block will go perster someone else or not... -_-'

Anyways enjoy ^_^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Chiaki come here and help will you?!" your older brother Minao asked you annoyed. You were sitting in a three looking down at him and the other men from the village, who was working hard in the field, with a small smirk on your face.  
"Do I know you?" you asked and looked at him with red narrowed eyes. "Oh yes, that's right. You're the brother who hates my guts right? I'm suddenly good enough huh?"  
"Don't play games Chiaki! Just get your ass down here and help us you good for nothing hanyou!" he snapped as he glared at you.  
"That's what I thought. The answer to your question is no, I've no intentions on helping you" you answered as you made yourself more comfortable on the three branch you sat on and crossed your arms over your chest.  
"Damn you Chiaki! If you don't even want to be helpful then why don't you just drop dead?!" pain shot through your chest when he said that and you turned your head away with a "keh" not wanting him to notice the hurt in your eyes. It always hurt when he or your other siblings said those things, even though you didn't care much for them, they were still your family.  
Why did your brother have to be such an ass anyway? You had never done anything to him or the other villagers for the matter, but every time something happened; someone got sick or killed or if the crop wasn't good it would all be your fault for just being around.  
Damn it was even your fault that your mother got raped and got pregnant with you, despite your lack of existence, the only one who didn't seemed to feel this way about it was your mother, but you wouldn't let her protect you, just as much as you couldn't. You weren't half demon just to be hiding behind your mother forever, it was okay to do so when you were a child, but now... no.  
You were the youngest out of 5 siblings and you were the only one who had another father, Reiji the father of your siblings weren't treading you that bad actually; compared to others at least. He somehow respected you even though he never stood up for you as he did with his own children and you had heard him and your mother fight over you, when you were younger he tried to get her to let the villagers kill you or sell you off as a slave, but your mother would always get angry and start yelling at him for being an evil and heartless person for even suggesting such, she even slapped him once, or at least once that you knew of.  
They'd still fight over you every now and then, but it was less frequent now that you had started interrupting their fights about you when you heard them, Reiji had once slapped you for doing so and you'd have given anything to just slap him right back then and there, but if you did you knew the villagers would walk around saying that they were right about you all along. So the only thing you did was glare at him and slammed the door behind you when you left to make sure you wouldn't just loose it and anciently kill him.  
That wasn't more than a good 5 months ago and you were slowly getting more and more moody, you had even left the village at night sometimes to go and take your anger out on some random and very unlucky by passing demons, you had to admit that even though you had never met another hanyou you were pretty sure that you were unnaturally strong for being a half breed.

"Chiaki! Chiaki!" you heard your only 10 months older sister, Kiko call out for you. She had long brown hair and soft honey colored eyes. You watched as she ran towards you and jumped down from the three when she was within a decent talking range.  
"Chiaki, mother's looking for you... I don't know what it's about but she told me to get you" she told you when she had gotten her breath more or less at the least, you nodded and went into the village. The fields were just outside the village after a small hill to the east and beyond the fields were the forest and the river. You quickly made your way home, not finding a need to waste your time and went in to find your mother sitting by the fire, cooking dinner.  
"Kiko said you were looking for me" you said as you sat down beside her and started to help her with the cooking, you were a kind hearted person, you just didn't bother to show it unless people was kind to you.  
"You look more and more like him every day..." your mother said and sighed, you looked over at her not really understanding what she meant, but stayed quite knowing that she soon would get to the point, she was always like that.  
"It scares me sometimes and makes me worry if your soul will be like his too someday" she said and looked over at you. "Every time I look into your eyes, I see him Chiaki"  
"Is it my father you speaks of, mother?" you asked her as you looked up at her with a sad look, she had never really told you anything about your father and you just wanted to know everything she might be able to tell you, you knew he was a rapist and probably a murderer too but for some crazy reason you still wanted to meet him, he was your father after all even though you knew it was crazy for you to wish for such imbecile things.  
"Yes, it's been said that he's in the aria once again and I want you to be safe from him. Who would know what he would do to you if he found out that you were his" she said with a worried look on her face, a few tears welling up in her eyes ready to roll down her cheeks.  
"Please mother... don't cry. Would you please tell me some more about him?" you asked her and pulled her into a light hug, she buried her face in your chest and you smelt salt, she was crying now, you hugged her tighter and petted her back.  
"He's a terrible man; it would break my heart if you become anything like him..."  
"I understand mother, I promise I won't" you told her.  
"I see it in you every time you get angry Chiaki, I've seen you sneak out in the night to kill in the forest..." you were a little shocked by this, you thought that no one had seen you and even if they had, you were certain that they couldn't have know what you had been up to, but obviously you had been wrong about that.  
"Mother, it's only demons that would probably attack the village anyway... I'm not becoming a heartless killer" you told her as you ran a hand through her brown hair which was beginning to turn grayish due to her age. You hoped this promise was one you would be able to keep and not just for the sake of your mother.  
"Please don't... I wouldn't be able to bare it if you did, I want you to be happy and give me some wonderful grandchildren one day" she said and looked up at you; you smiled down at her and nodded your head.  
"One day I will, don't worry"  
"I'm getting old, you have to hurry up a bit" she joked and both of you laughed. It was strange how she could turn like that, one minute she'd be worried and sad, and the next she be telling you she wanted some grandchildren, completely forgetting about her worries. You smiled at her as Reiji rushed inside the house, he was in his late 50s though he hadn't started graying as much as your mother just yet, but you could still tell he wasn't young anymore by the way he moved and carried himself.  
"_You!_" he said as he pointed at you. "We need you outside, a demon has arrived... we don't know if he's gonna attack" you got on your feet and ran outside along with Reiji, when you got out you saw a tall man, he was a youkai no doubt about that, he was expensively dressed and looked at you with his golden eyes slightly widen, why you didn't know now did you care much for the reason of this action. With him was an imp with a two headed staff and a small human girl, she couldn't be much more then 9 years old.  
"I don't really see what all the fuss is about, but what do you want youkai? Forgive the rest of the villagers for being such cowards not daring to ask you such a simple question" you said as you placed a your hand on your hip, actually a little embarrassed that Reiji had made such a big fuss about getting you out to protect the village, especially when none of the villagers even liked you and all of them more or less wanted you dead. You guessed that was just the way humans functioned.  
"Who are you onna?" the youkai asked you, you were a little taken back by that question for some reason, or perhaps it was just his voice, it sure did send chills down your spine.  
"My name is Chiaki, but I don't see why you would want to know" you answered, not caring about your rudeness.  
"Don't you dare question Lord Sesshomaru, wench! If he asks something then there's always a good reason to!" the imp snapped at you as he looked really proud at what he just said, you glared at him not liking people that talked to you like that, besides it wasn't like you had asked him so he should just have kept his almost non-existent nose out of it.  
"Who asked you?!" you snapped back at him as your red eyes glowed a little, they always seemed to do that when you got angered. The imp jumped a little and hid behind his lord. You then noticed the little girl was looking at you strangely, she seemed afraid of you for some reason and you didn't know why, you had never seen her before in your whole life yet she still feared you and it confused you, you narrowed your eyes a bit but though no more of it, it was probably just because you were a hanyou with a bad temper.  
"But back to why you're here; don't make these fools force me to fight you because of something foolish. I don't want to be looked at as a threat to you, but I will fight you if I have to" you told him with a serene look on your face as you kept your eyes on the youkai to catch any sudden movements, even though you didn't like his golden stare.  
"My ward Rin, needs new clothes and I sensed a demonic presence in this village, but I see that it was simply a hanyou, so there was no reason to worry" he answered you, you glared at him and turned your head away with a "keh".  
Why did everyone have to look down at you because of what you were? Sadness was to be seen in your eyes even though you tried to hide it and did pretty well at it, you then turned your back at the youkai and walked away, and out to the fields where you jumped up on your usually three branch, once on your usually spot you glared at the sky.

_Damn you father... whoever you are_


	2. Chapter 2 More People Arrive

"Would you like to come down and play with me, Chiaki-san?" Rin asked you as she looked up at your lying form on your branch; she and Lord Sesshomaru had been in the village for a good 3 days now and the little human girl's fear towards you to have totally disappeared. How you'd wish it hadn't.  
"No I won't" you told her as you glared down at her with your red eyes, sadly she had been pretty fast at figuring out that you wouldn't hurt her, no matter how many times you told her otherwise, she'd just stand there smiling at your halfhearted attempts, knowing full well that you couldn't bring yourself to actually hurt her. Very much unlike the rest of the villagers, who still thought you to be a bloodthirsty killer and that you only waited for the opportune moment where you would slaughter them all.  
"Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty please?" she begged you and looked at you with big puppy eyes, making you close your own in slight annoyance.  
"No"  
"Please Chiaki-san! You haven't played with me even once" she whined still looking at you with those big pleading brown eyes. Why did she have to make it sound like you were supposed to play with her, it wasn't your job, hell even if it was you probably still wouldn't do it.  
"Look girl, why don't you play with the other kids in the village and leave me alone?!" you told her maybe a little too harsh, but she was really getting on your nerves right now. Why couldn't she just understand that you didn't want to play with her?

"Why do you hate me?" she asked you with tears in her eyes, you hated yourself for being so mean to her but you had to, you couldn't afford getting attached to a human girl who would leave in a couple of days. It'd only make your lonely and sad ways seem even more lonely and abandoned.  
"I never said that... just leave me alone" you told her a little softer, but that didn't stop her tears from falling as she ran back to the village, you watched her run into the house where you knew Lord Sesshomaru was and short after he went outside and sniffed in the air, you knew he was looking for you. For a short moment you thought about running off, but then again what good would it do as he would probably just find you anyway.  
You sighed as you saw him walk straight towards you; you looked up at the sky ignoring him as he got closer, hoping that it would work, though you highly doubted the possibility.  
"What did you do to her?" he asked you emotionlessly, but you sensed the anger he felt towards you right this moment.  
"I told her to leave me alone and go play with kids her age" you answered without looking at him, still not liking his golden gaze, it unnerved you greatly, especially now when it was filled with anger.  
"You'll get down from that three and go and play with her, am I understood?" that wasn't a question, but more or an order. You rose from you lying position and glared down at him with a raised fist.  
"No I won't! She's _your_ ward! _You_ go play with her!! I'm not her babysitter or even worse; her mother!!" you said in a voice which almost could be called yelling, your eyes widen when you saw an evil smile cross his lips as he looked at you with slightly narrowed eyes.  
"I demand you to-"  
"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!!" you cut him off as you jumped down from the branch, landing gracefully in front of him.  
"I won't take orders from youkai-trash like you and I won't, _I won't_ be a babysitter for some human child just because I didn't want to play with her damnit! Don't you dare put that responsibility on my shoulders! I won't be her foster parent! I won't be her babysitter! And I won't bloody play with her!! I WON'T!! I WON'T!! _I WON'T!!!_" you yelled at him, not caring what consequences it might have. You had never taken orders from anyone and you weren't going to start doing so now.  
"She's even scarier then Kagome!" a small voice said, your eyes widen slightly out of surprise and you turned your head to face the voice. There was 5 people behind you, a demon slayer, or at least you figured she was judging from the huge boomerang on her back, a monk, a girl dressed in weird, skimpy clothes, a fox demon kit and a hanyou, judging by his ears you'd say he was an inu hanyou. You guessed that it had been the fox who had spoken, as you doubted that any of the others would have a childish voice like that.  
"Oh great! Just _great!_ More kids! Why don't I just become a mother to all orphaned kids in all of Japan huh?!" you snapped at all of them and stormed past Lord Sesshomaru, bumping into him in the progress as if you cared. You heard someone gasp at your actions but you didn't give a damn as you walked down to the village.  
You went into your house and sat down beside your mother who was making a new kimono for someone, most likely for your oldest sister Toyoha, she was working at the castle nearby for the Lord as a maid, it wasn't often any of you got to see her but she would always come and see you when she could. She would be arriving in 3 days according to her letter.  
"Is something bothering you, Chiaki?" your mother asked without looking at you as she was busy with the kimono.  
"It's just Lord Sesshomaru..." you told her not really wanting to talk about it, you didn't care that he was a Lord, you'd never obey him. If you were to be honest with yourself, you had hoped when you saw he was a youkai and with a human child, that he might treat you somewhat different than the villagers; that maybe he would even had respected you for who you were, but how had you been wrong about that. You obviously were nothing, not demon nor human.  
You sometimes hated your mother for giving birth to you, but when you did you cursed yourself for even thinking such, it wasn't her fault you had become a hanyou, hated by all and only loved by your mother. How pathetic really, just what kind of pitiful creature were you. You felt so pathetic you could have crawled into a small corner and never come out was a loud crash outside and as a reflex you shot up and rushed outside, only to see Lord Sesshomaru fighting the hanyou.  
"_That's it!!_ He has gone too far!" you said as you walked towards them with a calm look on your face and a steady heart beat.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, stop this instant! How dare you start a fight in our village?! We're peaceful and so are our village and we want it to stay that way! So cut the crap you big piece of shit!!" you said in a threatening tone as you glared at him with your red eyes glowing slightly.  
The next thing you know your back's slammed against the three with a green glowing hand squeezing your neck.  
"How dare you raise you tone at me wench! You'll treat me with respect you hear me!" Sesshoumaru told you, sounding about as angry as you were, even though his voice was calm and collected and only slightly raised, whereas yours had been very close to yelling.  
"I'll raise my tone if I bloody want to!! And for your information I'll respect you once you respect me! Now... LET GO OF ME!!!" you snapped at him as you glared at him, he returned the glare and tightened his grip around your neck.  
"Me? Respect you? What's wrong with you? You defiantly have got to be sick"  
"No my health is perfectly fine thank you. It's you who's gonna be sick if you don't let go of me!" you hissed at him as you bared your fangs, he smirked at you and was about to say something when you let out a big, thick cloud of dark purple miasma.  
He started coughing and let go of you, he then covered his mouth and nose not to inhale the miasma, while you stood completely still in the cloud as if it didn't affected you one bit, which it didn't. You looked down at him, you didn't know your miasma was that strong, he'd die if he took in too much; you knew he'd be unable to fight you at the moment so you lifted your miasma, it slowly disappeared and the air was as clean as ever if not more. You then looked over at the hanyou and the group who was hiding behind him, probably so that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt them while the fight was going on.  
"Who are you anyway?" you snapped at them, they all jumped at the tone of your voice though they quickly recovered themselves.  
"Chiaki what have you done?!" you heard Reiji sneer at you, you turned your face only to get backhanded, you gritted your teeth as you looked down at the ground, anger written all over your face.  
"_Right now isn't a good time to anger me further, Reiji_" you hissed in a low and dangerous whisper as you turned your burning gaze at him.  
"Chiaki stop, please" you heard your mother plead, you looked over at her and a big part of your anger disappeared at your command.  
"I should cut out you insides and put them in a bowel for the dogs to eat, but I won't because I know it would break my mother's heart. You should be grateful Reiji, you really should" you told him as you turned on your heels and walked through the crowd of people who had surrounded you, they let you through and you heard them mumble something about that it wouldn't be long before you would walk strait in your father's footsteps and kill them all, you had to admit that the thought had crossed your mind once or twice but you had never really thought about doing it. Though it sounded like a very good way to pass time and the mere thought of them never talking about you like a monster again was almost enough for you to do it. If it wasn't because you'd truly be that monster they thought you to be if you did murder them all and that would mean that they had been right all along.

.::No one's POV::.  
The gang watched as the girl called Chiaki walked through the crowd of people who had surrounded them to see what was going on. Lord Sesshomaru was still on the ground coughing.  
"I thought it was only Naraku who could make miasma" the girl dressed in weird clothes said as she looked over at the monk.  
"There might be other demons capable of doing so too or in this case... half demons" the monk answered her, the girl then looked over at the hanyou who had anger written all over his face.  
"InuYasha is something wrong?" she asked him.  
"It's nothing!" he said a little harsher then he had wanted to, but she understood why.  
Lord Sesshomaru was slowly getting on his feet once again, he was still coughing a little and looked in the direction where Chiaki was, she had walked further into the village where she was met by Rin.  
"Will you play with me now Chiaki-san?" she asked the still angry female hanyou.  
"NO!" Chiaki yelled at her making the little girl fall backwards out of surprise.


End file.
